


Sword of Damocles

by XYDamianKane



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: DCU, Reign of the Supermen (2019)
Genre: Crying, For Science!, Intersex Kryptonians, Kinktober 2019, Lab Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYDamianKane/pseuds/XYDamianKane
Summary: The only difference between science and fucking around is writing it down.





	Sword of Damocles

**Author's Note:**

> Another day, another Kon-centric sexual torture fic with a Rocky Horror Picture Show title.

Day 9: Praise Kink | Face-Fucking/Deep Throat | Power Bottom | **Heat Cycle**

* * *

Kon comes to, more or less, and he’s strapped down, naked, in the lab. A green--no, reddish-- glow dominates the edges of his vision. He’s hard enough to be sore from it, and there’s a strange wetness on the inside of his thighs. Which are spread wide.

_ This _ shit again.

“Welcome back. Wouldn’t you know it, it’s actually a recessive gene in Kryptonians. We just made sure you just got lucky,” Lex chuckles from somewhere to his left.

Kon’s head is swimming and he feels way too hot, all over. He screws his eyes shut and tries to focus on what he can. 

“What is?”

“What is what?” 

It’s like Lex can only communicate through fucking with him.

“What--what’s the gene?” Kon grits out between clenched teeth. He full-body shivers.

“Well, from what a number of talented xenobiology experts tell me, the people of your mother’s planet had trouble reproducing, such to the point where certain segments of the population developed--I think the word translates best as ‘reproductive flexibility’. Maybe ‘versatility’ is a closer translation,” Lex shakes his head, as if to derail this particular train of thought.

“Anyways, long story short, this group of individuals evolved to be functionally intersex and has a heat cycle that can be triggered by any number of factors. And look--we had hypothesized four, and we now have confirmation that one of them works!”

He gestures at the general state of Kon’s genitalia. 

“Of course, reproducibility, and all that, but we’ve got plenty of time and a much larger sample size, now. One is infinitely larger than zero.” Lex turns to the dozen or so researchers with them in the room.

“I’m just really proud of what we’ve accomplished here, everybody.”

He keeps talking.

Kon has to tune out the corporate jargon horseshit Lex is always spouting or he’ll go crazy. He notices that Lex is snapping on a pair of gloves as he talks. They match the scientists are wearing.

That’s never a sign of anything _ good_. 

He’s not bothering with a lab coat so Kon has to keep looking at the ugly yuppie business casual shit he wears to work.

If he’s going to be subjected to new sexual tortures on the regular, at the very least he should get to look at someone hot wearing lots of leather, right? 

The sounding rod isn’t anything new, but it hurts in a whole new way because it’s somehow so, so close to what he needs. What he needs, he couldn’t say, but goddamn if his body isn’t desperate for it.

He can’t stop himself from thrashing around in the bonds and that just makes it hurt more as it snags and stutters as it presses deeper inside him. One particularly violent spasm makes him slam his head back against the table and now he’s impossibly dizzier.

There’s a stopping mechanism Lex activates once it’s all the way inside.

Lex is reaching lower between his legs with what looks like a vibrator, now, but it’s never that easy.

Sometimes a vibrator is just a vibrator, and sometimes your terrible dad has induced a rare, unstudied physical state where having a vibrator pushed inside you causes levels of pain and arousal high enough to make you black out a little bit.

It’s not in his ass, but it is inside him, and he can’t process that right now. He’s close--way closer than he normally is this fast.

He hears someone keening, distantly. 

He hears Lex murmur something to someone and hears his stupid elevator shoes click as he walks away. 

_ Oh hell no. _

He wants to say something but can’t get a grip enough to form the words.

The white-hot pain that radiates through him is at the same frequency as the buzz of the toy inside him.

One of the researchers gags him with a towel that’s been sterilized--the taste is all too familiar--and he finally breaks down and cries.

There’s the white noise of the lab, the scratch of pens on paper, and his own muffled sobs for a long time, after that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober is truly a tarot spread you can project your own unconscious desires on. I also was unaware how much I liked the idea of like...sexy science torture until I kept writing it. The more you know, I guess.
> 
> Also, Lex is so fun to write.


End file.
